Surprise
by BitOfANerdInGeneral
Summary: Laura hasn't seen Perry and LaFontaine for a while so they decide to have lunch together to catch up. LaFontaine brings a friend who has shared a bed with Laura more then once and a certain red head turns up, causing even more tension.


I huff and cross my arms. LaFontaine was late, along with Perry. I expected LaF to be but not Perry. I finally see Perry walking towards me from across the street with LaF following quickly behind her, a guilty cross annoyed look on their face. Perry makes that annoyed little sound she does when LaFontaine has pissed her off with something that she defines as 'inadequate'.

"You just _had_ to invite Carmilla!" Perry half yells as she storms towards me. I frown. Carmilla...Carmilla...why does that name sound so familiar? "Laura, I'm so sorry we're late! LaFontaine just had to invite the one person who sleeps all day!" I let my arms drop and relax slightly.

"Perry, she hasn't been out in _days._ " LaFontaine says, sounding exasperated. I'm guessing this conversation has been going on for a while.

"I don't care! We're _late_ and Laura had to wait for us!" LaFontaine gives me a pleading look.

"Perry, it's fine. I only just got here." I lie. Perry gives me a look. I am a terrible liar. "Who's this Carmilla?" I decide to change the subject.

"Uh...a friend of mine. I think she went to get coffee. She prefers it from a certain store or something." LaFontaine answers, giving Perry a sheepish look. Perry grumbles something about rudeness but other then that remains silent. I let out a surprised squeak when arms encircle my waist. My face heats up instantly. I'm about to deck them when I hear _that_ chuckle. I gulp and I'm sure my face gets even redder.

"Hello there, Cupcake." She whispers in my ear.

"Carmilla." I breathe out. Finally realising why the name sounded so familiar.

"Wait, you two know each other?" LaFontaine asks, a mischievous smile on their face. Carmilla chuckles. Her nose tickles the top of my ear and my breath hitches.

"Well..." She starts and I just know she has that annoying smirk on. I quickly jab my elbow into her ribs. LaFontaine would never let it go if they ever found out. I crane my neck to look at Carmilla. I narrow my eyes at her amused smirk. This wasn't going to be good. "We were once lovers." Carmilla says, never breaking eye contact with me. My eyes widen and my jaw goes slack. We weren't _lovers_. We just kind of hooked up once...or twice. It was completely accidental! We just kept running into each other! That's all! LaFontaine has a look of shock on their face while Perry looks aghast.

"Laura, I'm sorry for the awkward situation I've put you in but I am extremely surprised you..." Perry trails off.

"I-uh-well..I..." I stutter, my face burning. Carmilla chuckles and pulls me closer against her, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Well, as you can see we are quite comfortable with each other. Right, Cutie?" Her nose bumps my cheek.

"Um..yeah, perfectly fine." I manage to stammer out. LaFontaine snorts and Perry shoots them a look.

"Okay..well..if you guys want to we can go in." Perry suggests before leading the way after a nod of confirmation. I stand still, kind of frozen, as Carmilla unwraps herself and follows Perry inside. LaFontaine stays behind as I blink slowly.

"So, you never told me about Carmilla." LaFontaine says, a look of hurt on their face. I gulp and my face starts to burn again.

"Well..I..um.." I trail off as Carmilla sticks her head, an amused smirk playing on her lips.

"Coming Cupcake?" She asks, directing the question towards me.

"I-uh..yeah." I mumble out and walk inside, flashing LaFontaine an apologetic look. They just give me an amused smile, all traces of hurt gone. Carmilla immediately grabs my hand and directs us towards a table in the back corner. I swear she's always hiding in a corner. Perry's already there, straightening everything and muttering to herself. I go to sit next to her but Carmilla immediately pulls me towards her as she sits down. Me, being the cluts that I am, stumble and practically fall on top of her.

"Woah, Cupcake." She says as she catches me. "I knew you fell for me but I didn't realise how hard." She adds with a wink. My face flares as I glare at her. I straighten my shirt when I was once again upright. It just had to be Carmilla Karnstein, didn't it?

"So you two dated?" LaFontaine asks as they sit down next to Perry, who sends them an annoyed look.

"Do we have to talk about this?" She huffs. "I'd rather not think that _sensible_ Laura went out with.." She trails off yet again. LaFontaine snorts.

"Right. Laura, sensible. Sure." They continue to snicker. Perry gives them a look. While they were distracted, Carmilla wrapped her arm around my waist and dragged me against her. I tense up, this wasn't looking good. Carmilla really likes it when I'm flustered and uncomfortable. Right now, she was making me both.

"Laura is sensible." Perry insists. LaF rolls her eyes.

"Right, she was sensible when she ate two bags of cookies in five minutes. She was sensible when she decided it was a good idea to argue with the dean, of all people, and let's not forget how sensible she was when she decided to get blackout drunk the night before finals."

"Okay," Perry relents. "Laura may not be the most sensible person but.." She trails off yet again, really not knowing how to prove her point. LaFontaine snorts.

"Laura is very impulsive, Per, and when she sets her mind to something no one can deter her."

"Oh, I know." Carmilla leans into my ear to whisper. I feel my cheeks start to heat up.

"Right, well, Laura is right here." I say quickly, accidentally talking in third person as my nerves start to take over. LaFontaine gives me an odd look while Perry gives me a surprised one, like she forgot I was even there.

LaFontaine noticed our position and smirked. I only then realised that Carmilla still had her head in my hair. I once again jab her with my elbow, this time in her gut. She chuckles.

"Something wrong, Cupcake?" She whispers before her teeth graze my ear. I squeak and pull myself out of her grasp. Luckily, she lets me. Carmilla is weirdly strong. I quickly stand up and mumble something about going to the bathroom before retreating. I practically stumble inside. After checking that I was alone, I take a deep breath in front of the mirror, trying to compose myself. I hear the door open but don't turn to look who it is. I'm not sure if I'm afraid that it's Carmilla or worried that it's not. Carmilla comes into the view of the mirror, a sly smirk on her face.

"Something wrong?" She asks, our eyes meeting in the mirror.

"No, no. Everything is fine." I say quickly. "Just, you know, highly uncomfortable. I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon. I had no idea you were friends with LaFontaine and if they found out they would _never_ let it go an-"

"Whoa, Cupcake, slow down." Carmilla says as she comes up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and nuzzling my neck. I blush, whether it's because I was rambling or the contact with Carmilla I'm not entirely sure.

"I-uh-sorry. I'm just a little surprised is all." I don't meet her eyes but I put my hands on top of hers so she knows it's a good kind of surprise...well at least I think it is.

"Uncomfortable? You weren't uncomfortable the last time I saw you." Carmilla says, her teeth once again grazing my ear.

"Yeah...well last time wasn't in front of _Perry_ who can hardly stand the idea that we were ' _lovers_ ' let alone you chewing my ear." I give a slight huff. "Plus, you said we were _once_ lovers. So stop acting like we're dating." I'm not sure whether my voice comes out more embarrassed or angry but I'm hoping for the latter.

"Well," Carmilla says, looking at me through the mirror. I stare right back. "Maybe this little encounter will rekindle our spark." I hum when she kisses the back of my ear. Although, I'm not sure whether I like the idea of 'rekindling our spark' or not.

"You know, we would actually have to go on a date for that." I say and she smirks.

"Some sacrifices just have to be made." She sighs dramatically before nipping my ear.

"We should probably go back out..." I say, trying and failing to unhook Carmilla's arms. She trails her lips down my neck.

"But I like it better in here."

"Carmilla, this is a _public_ toilet. Someone could walk in at any moment." I try yet again to unhook her arms. "How are you so strong?" I mutter under my breath. She chuckles and allows me to unwrap her arms. I walk out with Carmilla following close behind me. I'm about to sit down when I think better of it. There's no way I could escape if Carmilla was on the end, especially with her weird strength. "Before you." I say, giving a little wave of my hands. Carmilla smirks and complies.

"How'd you know?" She whispers in my ear before sitting down. I slip in next to her. Carmilla immediately wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer. I wiggle a bit but as soon as she tightens her grip I stop. It could've been worse, I guess.

"You two took a while." LaFontaine says and Perry slaps their arm lightly.

"We were just catching up." Carmilla says. LaFontaine snorts and I narrow my eyes at them. Before I can say anything a waitress speaks up.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She asks sweetly.

"Yes!" Perry says, obviously glad for the distraction. I chew my lip. I never actually got the chance to look at a menu. I end up going with the pudding. Carmilla snorts.

"Do you ever eat anything healthy, Cupcake?"

We soon sink into conversation. It's been awhile since I've seen LaFontaine and I've only talked to Perry over the phone.

"So, how have you guys been?" I ask, trying to discreetly wriggle out of Carmilla's grasp. She just smirks and tugs me closer.

"Oh, you know. LaFontaine has been doing..sciencey things and I ha-" Perry gets cut off by LaFontaine.

"Cleaning, as usual." Perry shoots them an annoyed look but doesn't comment, knowing she deserved that one. I hear Carmilla make an amused little snort and can't help but smile at it, she's just so cute.

"What about you, Laura?" Perry asks. I shrug.

"I got a job at the local paper. Nothing exciting yet but I'll get there." I say confidently. I stiffen a bit when Carmilla starts rubbing circles on the very _tiny_ gap between my jeans and shirt. I try to keep my breathing even and Carmilla sends me a smirk.

"What about you, Carmilla?" Perry asks, trying to be polite. The strain in her smile gives her away though. The girl in question shrugs.

"Nothing interesting." She replies, all nonchalant. I roll my eyes and it looks like Perry doesn't know what to do with conversation. Luckily, she's saved by the bell. Literally.

The front door jingled and in walked a tall redhead. I let out an excited squeal and get up to greet her. Carmilla, taken by surprise, didn't have enough time to react and I slip out of her grasp.

"Danny!" I say and practically barrel into her, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Laura." Danny says with a warm smile. I grin up at her.

"It's been months!" I exclaim as I drag her over to our table. I grab a chair on the way, since their aren't any seats left in the booth.

"Uh..yeah.." Danny says, looking a bit sheepish. I can't help but grin at her.

"I know, I know. Works got you all caught up. Just like last time." I give her a playful shove before sitting back down next to Carmilla. Who has a bored expression on. Strange. Danny instantly narrows her eyes at Carmilla but let's it drop.

"Get into any trouble while I was gone?" Danny asks as she sits down. I blush slightly and mumble something out. She laughs. "Spill it Hollis." I look over to LaFontaine who looks back at me expectantly while Perry lets out a huff.

"Well, I might've made a small mess in Perry's kitchen." I mumble.

"Small? The place was _covered_ in flour." Perry says angrily. "It took me _hours_ to clean up!" LaFontaine snickers and Danny's grin widens. Carmilla wraps an arm around my waist and tugs me against her but I barely notice.

"And how'd that happen, Cupcake?" Carmilla asks, putting on a mildly interested façade. I frown at her. Why was she acting so weird? I mean, we have hung out a couple of times but she's never acted like this before.

"Well..I sort a.. _accidentally_ tripped and knocked over a packet of flour." I say, concentrating on the table in front of me. I hear LaFontaine snort.

"Don't forget the part where you sent it flying across the room." They say with a snicker. I shoot them a glare. "Or that you tripped on _nothing_."

"LaF!" I groan. Danny laughs while Carmilla chuckles quietly, her nose once again tickling my ear.

"Did you know Laura almost fell into an enclosure at the zoo?" LaFontaine continues. I gasp.

"We agreed not to talk about that!" I squeak. My cheeks burning.

"Let me guess," Carmilla starts. I turn my attention to her to see she's looking directly at me, an amused smirk playing along her lips, "Tiny tots here wanted to get a closer look and almost fell in." LaFontaine laughs and I avert my gaze, cheeks blazing.

"It's not my fault they're so cute." I mumble, embarrassed. Carmilla chuckles and starts nuzzling my neck. Perry clears her throat and Carmilla rolls her eyes but pulls away.

"Anyway, how is the Summer Society? I heard you're taking younger people now." Perry asks, looking at Danny. I turn to find Danny giving Carmilla a death glare. I flick my gaze to Carm to see she's wearing a smug smirk. I shift uncomfortably in her arms, not sure where this was heading. Danny slowly tears her gaze away from Carmilla to Perry.

"Yes, we have. We've found a new instructor who's willing to teach thirteen year olds. He's a bit of an idiot though." Danny replies. I raise my eyebrows.

"He?" I question. As far as I knew, Summer Society was for females only. Danny rolls her eyes.

"He's part of the Zeta Bros or something like that. Apparently, they're like a hormonal teenage male version of us."

"So not different at all." Carmilla mutters and I narrow my eyes at her. What's going on?

"Anyway, we have to have a class of both girls and boys for the younger ones. Not enough members for girls only."

"Well, I think that's very nice of you." Perry says, her hands fluttering around the table and straightening everything again.

"Better get them young, right?" Danny says.

"Yeah, easier to brainwash them." I hear Carmilla mutter and I jab her in ribs, not completely understanding what was going. Carmilla huffs in annoyance but stays silent.

"Perry, have you got any new cookie recipes?" I ask excitedly, trying to defuse the tension.

"Well, Laura, I have been trying to make healthier ones because of how many you consume but I haven't been able to find one that you'll actually like. How do you feel about blueberry cookies?" I scrunch up my face.

"What about apricot? Ooo, or mango!" I say, excitedly. I feel Carmilla shake with silent laughter and feel relieved that she's somewhat happy again. Perry rolls her eyes with a sigh.

"Laura, you can't like a fruit solely on its colour." Perry says, sounding exasperated. I cross my arms and pout, looking very childish.

"Yeah Laura, that's like choosing a colour of paint on its taste." LaFontaine says, trying to get back in Perry's good books. I scrunch up my face.

"That doesn't even make any sense." I whine. LaF smiles.

"Exactly!" They exclaims. I huff, annoyed.

"Blueberry sounds nice." I mumble, "But your chock-chip are my favourite."

"You know Perry isn't the only person that makes cookies, Laura." Danny points out playfully. Carmilla's arm tightens as soon as she speaks.

"But hers are the best!" I insist.

"Then I suggest not covering her kitchen in flour." Carmilla teases.

"Guys!" I cry out in embarrassment and hide my face behind my hands.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed Cupcake. We were just teasing." Comes Carmilla's playful voice and...god! You've been together one, maybe two...okay three times! You should be used to her voice by now! Wow, and now I'm thinking to myself, great. I peek out between my fingers at her. "Plus, I'm sure you've done much more embarrassing things." She smirks and I know _exactly_ what she's talking about.

"Don't!" I squeak. Her smirk only grows.

"Don't what, Cutie? Don't tell them about that one time you asked how mrmph..." I quickly cover her mouth with my hands before she can finish. No way in hell or Hogwarts are my friends ever finding out about _that_. Carmilla is giving me a lopsided grin from behind my hands while my cheeks burn from embarrassment. I take a quick glance at my friends. Danny is looking suspicious and annoyed, Perry looks slightly horrified and LaFontaine looks eager.

"I thought you said you weren't going to talk about that!" I accuse, the pitch of my voice rising. Carmilla just shrugs, amusement dancing in her eyes. I suddenly smile, getting an idea. "Well, if you did _accidentally_ tell them that. My tongue might slip up and mention the girl wh-"

"Cupcake." I feel more then hear Carmilla growl, eyes narrowed. I pull my hands away and tap her on the nose. Letting out a little 'ha' in triumph. Carmilla snaps at it with her sharp teeth. I quickly pull my finger away with a small shriek that ends in a giggle. I hear someone clear their throat and blush when I realise it was Danny. I completely forgot they were even here.

"So...you two have been spending a lot of time together?" Danny asks, eyes narrowed at the two of us. I gulp and look towards Carmilla, not sure how she'll respond.

"Well," Carmilla begins with a smirk, pulling me closer towards her, "We're starting to again, yes."

"Starting to?" Danny questions and I can just tell by Carms face that she won't be kind.

"Yes, we've decided to date again." Carmilla claims. I stare at her, shocked. I agreed to no such thing! Hurt flashes across Danny's face and I feel guilty instantly. I only said no to her because a long distance relationship really wouldn't work, I couldn't take the heartache of not having her around. I look over to Perry and LaFontaine. They both look extremely uncomfortable.

"I-uh.." I don't really know what to say, Carmilla has put me in a tight spot. Danny clears her throat and has managed to compose herself.

"Well, I'm happy for you Laur. What made you break up before?" Danny asks, refusing to look at Carmilla.

"Uh...family issues." I say quickly. It's not a lie, not really. The only reason Carm was there that night was to work off frustrations with her mother while I…let's just say my night didn't turn out like I was expecting. Danny just nods, understanding that it's a private matter.

"Speaking of family, Laura, how is your father doing?" Perry says, breaking the awkward silence that was beginning to form.

"He's doing pretty well, actually." I say, jumping at the chance to change the conversation. "Still getting that monthly can of bear spray." I joke.

"Cupcake, there aren't any woods for miles." Carmilla points out.

"Yes, wel-"

"Her father is very overprotective, didn't you know that?" Danny cuts me off. Carmilla huffs.

"Of course I did, Xena. I was just wondering why he even bothered. There aren't even any bears in those woods." Carmilla snarks back.

"Well, what if she decides to go camping?" Danny shoots back.

"Like I said, there aren't any _bears_ in those woods." Carmilla replies.

"What if she wanted to go somewhere that had bears?" Danny counters.

"Then she would buy her _own_ bear spray!" Carmilla says, growing angrier.

"There isn't anywhere around here where she could buy bear spray!" Danny practically shouts.

"There would be some where she was going." Carmilla states.

"What if there wasn't?"

"Then it would be stupid to go, wouldn't it?" Carmilla sneers.

"She's Laura, she would go anyway." Danny remarks.

"Then I'd just have to protect her, wouldn't I?" Carmilla smirks.

"Who said you were going?" Danny growls.

"I'm her girlfriend aren't I?" Carmilla says, a smug smirk appearing.

"Barely." Danny says through gritted teeth.

"It would be a bonding trip."

"And who would trust you enough to go camping with you?" Danny snaps.

"Laura, obviously." Carmilla says, rolling her eyes.

"What if she didn't want you to go?" Danny asks.

"That's very unlikely." Carmilla states.

"But what if she didn't?" Danny persists.

"She wouldn't go alone. She's Laura. I doubt she could survive a day without talking to anyone." Carmilla points out.

"Bu-"

"Guys! Enough! Just stop it! Danny, I understand that you're hurt but can't you just be happy for me?" Carmilla smirks so I round on her. "And you! You just have to pick at old wounds, don't you? Couldn't you have just left it alone! Have you guys even survived puberty!" I say, exasperated.

"You okay, Laur?" LaFontaine asks quietly. I take a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm.." I need some air, "I'm just going to go get a cookie." I get up and leave quickly. Carmilla is in some sort of shock. She's never seen me snap like that before.

"Laura, wait!" I hear Carmilla call as the door closes behind me. I ignore her and head in the direction of the bakery. Trying to distract myself by thinking about what cookie I should get. Not that I really feel like one.

"You're fast when you're angry, Cupcake." Carmilla says as she catches up to me. I sigh.

"I'm not angry."

"Well, it sure looks like it Buttercup."

"I just haven't seen Danny in a while okay?" I try to explain. Her face drops. I stop walking and turn to face her. "But I also really, _really_ like you and I know we've only seen each other a couple of times but..." I blush, realising what I was about to say. Carmilla smirks and grabs me by the waist, pulling me closer.

"But what?" She whispers into my ear, voice husky.

"But I like you. You're _so intoxicating_. I can't seem to get you out of my head." I say, embarrassed, before burying my head in her neck.

"That was kind of cheesy, Creampuff." She chuckles.

"Yeah, but you're the biggest sap I know." I mumble into her neck. She pulls away slightly.

"Why don't we get you that cookie?" Carmilla suggests.

"But what about LaF and Perry?" I don't even want to think about Danny right now.

"They'll be fine, maybe one of them will even make a move." Carmilla smirks. "I know LaF is practically dying of frustration." I pull away from her and slap her arm lightly.

"Carm! Eww!" I say, "I don't want to know that!" Carmilla chuckles and wraps an arm around my waist, walking towards the bakery.

"It could be worse Cupcake, I could tell you when they have sex." I make a gagging sound.

"Stop right there! I want to be able to eat this cookie without throwing up!" I pout.

"Fine, as long as I get a bite." Carmilla says. I snort.

"I don't share my cookies with _anyone_."

"Ah, but I'm paying."

"Said who?"

"Said me."

"Well, I'm not sharing." I pout.

"I get to eat half now." Carmilla teases. I gasp.

"No way!"

"Yes way, you're going to be sharing all your cookies with me Cupcake."

"Not if I get to them first!" I yell and sprint down the street, racing Carmilla to the bakery. I hear her chuckle behind me.

"It's on Cupcake!" I giggle as I hear her running behind me. Unfortunately, I forgot to think about the fact that I am incredibly unfit and Carmilla enjoys running. She catches up to me quickly and wraps her arms around me from behind, pulling us to a stop. "Gotcha." She whispers into my ear. I giggle, a little breathless.

"You're faster than I thought." I grin, turning around. Carmilla rests her hands on my waist.

"Yes, well I do enjoy a chase." She flashes me a Cheshire grin. A thought catches her attention and her face turns serious. "So, I was thinking we could make this thing official and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" Vulnerability flashes across her face.

"What's this? Carmilla Karnstein going on a _date_? I never would've thought." I tease her. "Of course, I'd love to go on a date with you." Relief is clear on her face. "One condition," she raises an eyebrow and I grin, "You can't eat any of my cookies." She rolls her eyes.

"Fine Cupcake, as long as I get to pick where we're going."

"You asked me, didn't you?" I tease. Carmilla groans.

"I swear Creampuff." She grumbles. I kiss the tip of her nose.

"You love me." I grin before scurrying into the bakery.

"You're killing me Hollis."


End file.
